


Memories

by JuuChanStar



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: Short story about Junsu and Hyukjae. Mpreg





	Memories

You remember the first time you saw him. 5 years old.

  
Standing at the classroom door clinging to his mother's side, silent tears slipping down his sweet cheeks as he begs her not to make him go inside alone. Separated from his twin brother who ended up in another class, he's scared and shy. Then at recess he stood off to the side, no longer crying but looking very forlorn. You decide to introduce yourself. 

"I'm Lee Hyukjae. What's your name?" He looks at you, surprised, but decides your ok and smiles shyly. 

"Kim Junsu." He replies in a soft a melodious voice. You invite him to play and he accepts taking your outstretched hand with his own tiny hand and letting you pull him out of the shadows. School is good after that, you spend every year in the same class. 

* * *

You remember the first time you heard him sing. 10 years old. 

A song you both knew came on the radio sitting by the bed an d he stated softly to sing, with your encouragement he is soon dancing and singing. He's untrained but good, his soccer toned body moving to the rhythm perfectly. After the song you cuddle on his bed talking about becoming famous singers. You promise to audition together. 

* * *

 

You remember the day he told you he was gay. 12 years old. 

He takes you to his house, nothing new there. In his room he drops onto the bed and wrings his hands together while biting his lip.   
  
"I need to tell you something." He says in the same sweet voice he's always had, soft and wonderful. You've both started puberty, but his voice didn't drop as much as yours. The other boys at school tried to make fun of him but with you backing him up they quickly decided to find something else to do. You sit on the bed by him.  
  
"You can tell my anything."   
  
"You won't think i'm weird? You won't hate me?" He asks softly. You shake your head. 

"I could never hate you Su" You use your private nickname for him as you take his hands in yours, a common gesture.   
  
"I'm gay." He says softly, barely loud enough to be heard. You cup his chin and tilt his head up to look in those sweet eyes.   
  
"You really think i would hate you for that? No way, you're not alone, I'm gay too i just didn't know how to tell you." He smiles and the world is right again. 

* * *

 

You remember the day you realized you like him, as more than a friend. 13 years old. 

Over homework one day, you're fighting with yourself to not lean over the pile of papers on the floor and kiss him. He's pouring over a book and humming in that sweet voice that just makes you want to melt right there and then. You're fighting so hard to not look that you don't notice him move closer until he says your name causing you to look up and suddenly sweet lips are pressed to yours in a fleeting soft kiss. He breaks away and starts to apologize as the blush spreads over his face. You can't help a small giggle as you wave your hand for him to stop stammering. 

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?" You ask. He nods, eyes wide. Your answer is to pull him in for a proper kiss, homework forgotten in favor of first kisses and soft words. 

 

You both audition for SM and get in, even though separated for hours a day for the first time in years you both spend as much time together as you can. 

* * *

 

You remember the day you took him for the first time. 16 years old 

That day is forever burned into your mind, the feeling of sliding into his sweet body, the sound of bliss he made. It's awkward but amazing as you move together in pants and grunts. You find that spot within him and you spill together. The words that come from him just after will never leave your mind.

"I love you Hyukjae." 

 

He debuts with a different band, you both cry but promise to always love each other. You talk every day, and you see each other as much as possible.

 

* * *

 

You remember the phone call where he sounds so panicked. 20 years old. 

He tells you the doctor found a strange gene, you're scared until he tells you what it means.

He can bear children. While it's not unheard of, it hasn't happened in a long time in his family. They thought it was no longer possible. You can heard in his voice that he is afraid of what you will think of him. 

"I love you Su, always and forever. Nothing will ever change that." You say into the phone and wish he wasn't in Japan. 

"You don't think i'm a freak?" He asks softly and you can tell he's crying, your heart aches to hold him. 

"Never. You're special and this only means we have to be careful." You are shocked at the news of course, but he's your Junsu and you wouldn't change anything about him, he is perfect to you. 

* * *

 

You remember the day he showed up at your apartment. The day that changed everything. 25 years old 

He's not even supposed to be in Korea, not that you mind, but his sudden appearance is alarming. You were together a month ago, but that separation is nothing new. He's upset and you can tell he's been crying, you're cuddled on your bed and laying there for a long time before he can tell you what is going on. 

"I'm pregnant" You look at his face, he's serious. He wouldn't joke about this. You kiss him and tell him you love him and that you will get through this together, it was not a plan but things happens for a reason. 

* * *

 

The day your daughter is born is one of the best days of your life. She's prefect, your build and Junsu's soft features with perfect black hair covering her tiny head. You hold her and look at Junsu and smile. 

"You're amazing." You tell him, he blushes sweetly even after all you've been through. You lean down and kiss him careful to not wake the baby in your arms. 

"I love you Junsu" 

"I love you Hyukjae." He replies with a smile. You both look at your sleeping daughter. You can not believe you have the best family in the world, and you thank God for the day you went up to that shy little boy and took his hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
